Love So Sweet
by xxxxXAnimeloverXxxxx
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has 6 lovers each unique in there own way. But the 2 things his lovers have in common himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

Love So Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning: boy x boy, multiple lovers and some oocness. And genderbender(Momoi is a male in this story.)

Kuroko Tetsuya has 6 lovers each unique in there own way. But the 2 things his lovers have in common himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human kuroko.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 1

A boy with powder blue hair and eyes to match had just left his school. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He held no presence in the public barely anybody notices him, except his lovers. His six lovers who are all vampires, he loves them all and they all love him. They say after having had a taste of his blood nothing else could satisfy their hunger. And he could only make them feel whole and loved. The same could be said about them, except for the hunger part for now. Kuroko had a plan and agreement with his lovers. This agreement is when Kuroko is the same human age as them he will be turned. Right now his lovers are 19 and he is only 17.

"Haaaa!" Kuroko sighed heavily. Today's practice had been tough. It was doubled do to their coach having the belief that they needed it for the game coming up next week. She does this to them out of stress, she wants to prove that even an up an coming basketball team such as themselves can achieve great thing, such as winning.

_"I wonder how they're doing," _Kuroko thoughts drifted to his lovers. But little did he know that one of his lovers had come to fetch him.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise his blonde hair and gold eyed loved ran over screaming and nearly took them both toppling to the ground.

"Kise-kun please be careful. You nearly took us toppeling to the ground. We could have gotten hurt." Kuroko tried to get through Kise's thick skull that for now be was breakable with enough force.

"Im sorry Kurokocchi I just missed you so much," Kise pouted.

"Its only been a few hours since I last saw you. And what are you doing here any ways?" Kuroko asked suprised that his blonde haired lover came to fetch him.

"Well my photo shoot ended early so I thought it would have been better to pick you up instead of you walking all the way home," Kise explained. "Aside from that where's my kiss? I came all the way here to pick you up and I don't get a thank you kiss, nor a 'I missed you' kiss?" Making a pouty smoochy face.

Kuroko being shorter stood on his tip toes, while Kise bent down. And there lips touched. The kiss was sweet and filled with love, but soon it was turned into a lust filled kiss. Kise parted his lips and licked Kuroko's lower lips asking for entrance, Kuroko slowly opened his mouth and Kise slipped his tongue in. The kiss went from sweet and simple in front of Kuroko's school to a full blown make out session. As there tongues messaged one another they had forgotten about their surroundings. Kuroko opened his eyes to see Kise's closed eyes, only to look around to remember where they were. Kuroko pulled away, Kise following his lips. But Kuroko stopped him.

"Kise-kun where in front of my school wait until we're home," Kuroko pointed out.

"Fine but you're gonna help me with a few problems I'm having when we do Ku-ro-ko-cchi," Kise said with lust and hunger. So they got in Kise's car and speed off.

**xxXLoveSoSweetXxx**

A resounding click went through out the house. As Kuroko walked through the door with a hungry and horney Kise behind him. As soon as the front door was closed Kise threw Kuroko over his shoulder in turn caused Kuroko to drop all of his stuff on the floor and speed them upstairs to his bedroom. Kise bedroom was almost completely differnt from his personality. His bedroom walls a pale blue, some of the art pieces he has Kuroko finds beautiful like the one near the window its of a change of season in a park. The trees change from season to season summer to spring to fall and fall to winter . To others it was a cliche but to Kuroko it signified life. the dull green of summer representing birth. the bright green being the prime of life. And falls orange and falling leaves mean a maturity in your self and a settling of your life and making everyday matter. And winter the all leaves on the ground brown and dying. the leaves being memories and loved ones. Sure you would have to look deep in to see the meaning but its there. Back to the room Kise bed was a king, sheets tan blankets tan and pillows tan. His desk white with a gold laptop on it. Dresser nearly the same except for the pictures of himself, kuroko, and his friends on it.

"Kurokocchi I'm hungry," Kise whinned lowly in Kuroko's ear as if asking for permission as well.

"Go ahead Kise-kun," was Kuroko's reply.

Kise moved his head from Kuroko's ear to his neck. Kise licked his fangs and bite into kuroko's neck. Kise sucked till the blood pooled in his mouth. To Kuroko it was painful at first but it subsided as Kise's hand slide down to the hem of is shirt. He slipped his hand up Kuroko's shirt and pinched his nipple. Kuroko took one of his free hands which had been at his side, to grab Kise manhood and started to message it through his pants. Kise moaned into Kuroko's neck. He pulled back and licked the blood from Kuroko's neck and his lips. Just as Kuroko was taking Kise's pants off Momoi's yelling voice could be heard.

"Tetsu-kuuuuun!" Momoi yelled

Kuroko took a step back from Kise. Looking apologetically at him. It wasn't that he didn't want to continue, he just found it rude to completely ignore his other lover to continue on with their activities. He loved Kise but he also loved his other lovers.

" Sorry Kise-kun but this will have to wait for later," Kuroko said before walking away.

Kuroko walked down the steps of the mansion he shared with his lovers. When Kuroko stepped off the last step he was once again nearly tackled to the ground this time by his pink haired, saphire eyed lover. Who was just as loud as his blonde lover.

"Momoi-Kun please be careful we could have fallen to the ground and got hurt." Kuroko once again hinted to him being more fragile, compared to them. Its like these two were twins. Sure they look nothing alike but act exactly the same.

"Opps. My bad Tetsu-kun. I was just so excited to see you," Momoi said in utter excitement at seeing his lover again. And as if mimicking Kise "Where's my welcome home kiss?" Making almost the exactly same face as Kise.

Kuroko leaned over considering they are the same height and gave Momoi a sweet and love filled kiss. Completely different from the kiss with Kise earlier.

"I love you Tetsu-kun," Momoi said.

"I love you to Momoi-kun," Kuroko said

As if out of no where Kise came up behind Kuroko and gave him a hug.

"I love you to Kurokocchi," Kise whispered in Kuroko's ear

"As I love you," Kuroko whispered back. They stayed in that loving embrace for what seemed like hour.

**xxXLoveSoSweetXxx**

It was about seven o'clock. This is about the time that his four other lovers got off work. His tan lover Aomine Daiki is a private investigator, this being good cause he never truely meets face to face with his clients. With all the new technology he emailed important files and evidence, and spoke over the phone to his clients. They would never see him never age. Now his other lovers didn't pick the best jobs to keep the secrete. His red headed and most dominating lover Akashi Seijuro is the ceo of Teiko Corp. His purple haired childish lover Atsushi Murasakibara is a pastry chef but he had a friend he could trust with the secrete. so he cooks and the friend delivers the tasty treats. Next his green headed lover Shintaro Midorima is a doctor but he only works at a small practice that he owns but he work with other doctors, so he could quit now and still make money from it. Now his blonde lover was the most exposed he's a male model. He was in serious trouble when Akashi found out, Akashi said he could only hold that job for 5 years and then it would be over he would have to hide for many years after, even if they moved. And Momoi is a personal trainer. He's really good , he's known to push his clients hard but the results are astounding.

Speaking of his other four walked in at the same time. It odd to watch them all together, there hair colors when they're all together are like a walking rainbow.

"Testu, I missed you," Aomine said giving kuroko a quick loving kiss

"Kuroko, Its nice to see you after our time apart," Midorima gave Kuroko a peck on the lips, trying to act like he didn't miss Kuroko as much as the others missed him.

"Kuro-chin I missed you, want some chocolate chip cookies," Murasakibara said giving Kuroko a kiss on the head and then the lips.

"No thank you Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko thanked his purple headed lover.

"Tetsuya, I missed you and I want a kiss," Akashi practically demaned in a hungry and loving voice.

Kuroko leaned up the 4 inch difference and waited for Akashi to meet him half way. Which he did and the kiss wasn't quick like the others. He was going to pull back but Akashi held his head in place.

It started with their lips smashed against one another, till Akashi's tongue in Kuroko's mouth. It was a kiss with an explosion of feelings. Lust, hunger, love, and passion.

Kuroko was able to pull back and blush when he caught sight of all his lovers looking at them.

"I'll go start dinner," Kuroko said swiftly, rushing toward the kitchen.

As Kuroko walked int o the kitchen everyone decided to get ready for dinner. But before going up stairs Murasakibara spoke to Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin what are we having?" he asked.

"Tekkadon," Kuroko said not looking at his lovers as he gathered all the neccesities.

Murasakibara seemed satisfied with the answer, seeing he had walked away.

About 30 minutes later everyone emerged for dinner. Akashi dressed in a red yukata. Murasakibara in purple pajiama pants and a white shirt. Midorima in green and orange plaid pajiama pants with a white tank top. Kise in powder blue sweats and a yellow shirt. Aomine in black sweats and no shirt. And Momoi in one of Kuroko's shirts seeing as they were the same size and he had on a pair of pink sleeping . Kuroko put the last bowl on the table.

"Well dinner is served," Kuroko motioned for everyone to begin eating which they did so happily.

They ate dinner and all went to sleep Kuroko to his own room but today they agreed Kise would stay with him.

*Authors note: I know it short but its my first fanfic and I wasn't sure where to start. Also this is an AU. GOM won't be in school and Momoi is male in this. Lemons will probably start next chapter.

Feel free to review. Please try to forgive any gramatical errors. I'm going to try to make a prequal. That will explain how they meet and what not. But i'm gonna have to what to see how this does.


	2. Chapter 2

Love So Sweet

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and faved the story I really appreciate it. And i'm gonna try to update any chance I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning: boy x boy, multiple lovers and some oocness. And sexual content.

Kuroko Tetsuya has 6 lovers each unique in there own way. But the 2 things his lovers have in common himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human kuroko.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 2

Its six am and Kuroko was supposed to get up and start making breakfast, but right now he was being groped by his blonde lover. Kise's muscled but lean body hovering over Kuroko's. They were making out in Kise's bed tongue's wrestling in lust. Kise's right hand on his right ass cheek squeezing it, his left hand holding himself up. While Kuroko's hands were on his toned chest, his left moving down to Kise's sweat pants. When he reach the hem of Kise's pants he used his pinkie to lift it and snake his hands down his pants, and under his boxers.

"Mmmmmm Kurokocchi," Kise moaned, as Kuroko wraped his fingers around Kise's cock.

"Kise-kun does this feel good," Kuroko asked. As he started stroking Kise's cock.

"Kami yes," Kise said in labored breaths. Soon Kise was in frenzy mode. He pulled his shirt, pants and boxers off. " Kurokocchi take your cloths off,"

Kuroko obeyed and stripped quickly wanting it just as bad as Kise. A minute later Kuroko was on his hands and knee's in front of Kise stroking and sucking his member, while Kise had inserted his middle finger into Kuroko's ass.

Kuroko's mouth was on the head of Kise's manhood. His right hand moving swiftly up and down the base of Kise's manhood, his hand movements slowed then halted. He then started to move his head up and down giving Kise one of his 'mind blowing', blow jobs.

As Kuroko bobbed his head Kise bit his lip, his fangs piercing lips.

"Aaah. Tetsuyacchi deeper, take my dick deeper into your mouth," Kise moaned loudly.

"Mmmhmm,"(Ok..) Kuroko replied.

As requested Kuroko took Kise's dick further into his mouth untill he was deep throating him. As Kuroko worked on him, Kise had add a second finger stretching him.

"Mmmmm," Kuroko moaned around Kise's manhood, As his G-spot had been struck.

_"Found it,"_ Kise thought. He added a third finger and started to scissor him. As he was being fingered Kuroko's movements got faster. His head moving up and down so fast he thought he was going to get whip-lash. Kise groaned as he neared the edge.

"Thats it Tetsuyacchi sucker a little harder," Kuroko did as he was told. "Yes. Kami yes. Almost there. Fuck!" Kise groaned out as he came in Kuroko's mouth. Most of his semen went down Kuroko's throat, only a little went into his mouth, with a dribble of cum down the corner of his lips.

"Ahh!" Kise struck Kuroko's prostate several more times, enough to get him close to the edge and be pushed straight off the cliff of ultimate bliss.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Ryouta-kun!" Kuroko yelled out in absolute euphoria. Kuroko collapsed in front of Kise.

"I love you Kurokocchi," Kise said with so much love.

"I love you too Kise-kun," Kuroko said with just as much love.

**Time skip**

Loud noisy foot steps could be heard through out the house. But it was doubled to the five in the kitchen considering they were vampires. All of them wincing with each stomp.

"Boy Tetsu-kun sure is rather loud this morning," Momoi remarked.

"Yeah well what did you expect, the idiot is making him run late." Aomine added.

"I guess that means we won't get any of Kuro-chin's sweet blood for breakfast." Murasakibara commented unappealed by this.

"Its likely he won't have time for breakfast himself," Midorima added with hidden concern.

"All of you shut up you're making my headache worse," Akashi said irritated.

See because of their 'Great hearing' they had heared Kise and Kuroko this morning. But they're use to hearing and seeing each other have sex with Kuroko. Shit they often join each other in loving, with Kuroko being the center of their attention. And not that they would admit it but they got off, even releasing a load or two. But thats not the problem, after Kise and Kuroko had their time together which consisted of an amazing blow job and some great finger fucking, and after 35 minutes worth of cuddling, Kuroko had finally relized the time and freaked. He jumped out of bed basically yelling how he was gonna be late for school. But to them it was like a mega phone was put right up next to their ear with him Kuroko screaming into it.

"_Damn some of Kuroko's blood would have cured this in an instant,"_Akashi thought as he rubbed his temples.

Kuroko came rushing down the stairs and grabbed one of the blueberry muffins Murasakibara had made last night for today and started to grab his school and practice bag and was about to head out the door when he remembered his lovers.

"Oh I'm sorry almost forgot," Kuroko rushed back to the kitchen. Went to Akashi first and kissed him on the temple then pecked him on the lips. Then he went to Murasakibara who was next to Akashi sitting infront of their island counter and pecked him on the lips to.

"Thank you for the muffin Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said before rushing to Midorima pecking him on the lips as well, Then Aomine, and then Momoi.

"I love you all see you later," Kuroko said as he head for the front door. He opened the front door exited and closed, and just like that he was off to school.

Akashi touched his temple once more. _"The headaches gone,"_ Akashi chuckled Kuroko really is an angle.

"Whats funny Akashicchi," Kise said as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked over to Kise.

"Oh nothing Ryouta, just your demise." Akashi said with a smirk.

"What?! but I didn't do anything." Kise was startled by this, and begun to shake in fear.

"But you did because you couldn't control yourself you made Tetsuya late," Akashi Got up and begun to advance on Kise.

"Wha... I didn't mean to, he was just so sexy," Kise whinned, as he backed away the shaking was more noticable now.

"Yes well now because of your stupidity we all have to go to work running off nothing but human food," Akashi glared.

The others left a terrified Kise with a terrifiying Akashi to go get ready for work. Also they really didn't want to see their leader punish Kise for being an inconvience for not only Kuroko but for them as well.

**Time skip and location change**

"Ne. Kuroko why were you late?" Kagami Taiga asked.

Kuroko looked at Kagami "I got caught up having a little 'Fun' with my boyfriend," Kuroko said seriously.

"Aww. Come on too much information," Kagami yelled out.

"What you asked," Kuroko dead panned.

"Well you could of lied and said you woke up late or something," Kagami stressed.

"But I was always taught never to lie, unless its necessary," Kuroko shrugged. Kagami just stared at him for a few minutes, then he decided to change the subject.

"So after school you wanna practice for a bit, then go to maji burger," Kagami asked.

"Sure," Kuroko said.

_"I can get a vanilla milk shake. Awesome" _Kuroko thought in excitment.

**xxXLoveSoSweetXxx**

Akashi right now is sitting behind his desk staring at one of his former friends Haizaki Shogo. Haizaki had for years been with the Generation of Mircales, he stood with them in times of battle against other vampires and times of peace. But that had changed over time. It started when Kise had just become a vampire and a member of the Gom. Haizaki didn't like Kise, he felt that Kise didn't have to fight for his place in the GOM. Haizaki himself had to fight off newly created vampires to prove himself, nearly died everytime but he was accepted by them after. Kise only had to fight with them and gain their trust to join, no near death or any of the other crap he had to put up with. Slowly Haizaki grew bitter. Any time another coven challenged them Haizaki put them all in danger, he would at the coven. He would mange to kill only one or two then they would all go at, but the GOM would save him. After a couple of years nobody could take his ignorance any more, and he was left to fend for him self. After a year of them having left him they found out he was the cause of the covens challenging them.

"What can I do for you Shogo Haizaki?" Akashi asked calmly.

"Nothing I just wanted to see an old friend, I heard you had settled here a few years back," Haizaki said with a smirk.

"Shogo you know we're not friends after what you did back then," Akashi said in a serious tone.

Haizaki chuckled darkly. "I was just trying to show you how weak Kise is. You all were blinded by his 'ability',"

"No. You couldn't see past your worry and jealousy that Kise was better then you and you feared losing your spot in the coven,"

Haizaki glared. " I was never worried or jealous of that pretty boy. The only thing he can do is copy other people's abilities,"

"See Shogo you can only see the small picture. Kise holds the ability to take the person's ability away for a short time and use it. Same as yours, but he's better at it than you. And you know that but you wont acknowledge it, cause when you do Kise will have beat you," Akashi explained.

"Fuck you Akashi. I'm better than that pretty boy and you. You're the worried one, you're scared that one day, i'll kill you and the rest of them," Haizaki said in a matter of fact tone while standing up heading for the door.

"You know I was wondering what has you staying here? You never liked small towns. What was it that you use to say? Oh yeah the more populated the more you blend in. Why would you stay some where less populated? Hmm maybe you found a mate," Haizaki smirked.

Akashi tensed a little, but kept his cool. "No I was hoping, you would have stopped stalking us if you couldn't find us. Now get out," Akashi said.

"Ha! Sure Seijuro, i'll leave. But I will see around," And with that Haizaki was gone.

Akashi sighed heavily.

"_Shit! if Haizaki finds out about Tetsuya then he will surely do something to," _Akashi thought.

**xxXLoveSoSweetXxx**

Right now its about 6 o'clock and Kuroko and Kagami had just finished practice, and were at Maji burger.

"Say Kuroko what is it like having all those lovers?" Kagami asked. Kuroko had long ago told Kagami about his multiple lovers. Kagami was skeptical at first but didn't care in the end as long as Kuroko was happy and he continued to play and stay his partner in basketball than he could do whatever. But he didn't know his lovers were vampires and it would stay that way.

"Stressful at times, but really nice most of the time," Kuroko tried to explain. "I love them all so much. They're all different but I love them all the same,"

As Kuroko was saying all this Kagami stared at his face. One expression came across Kuroko's face one of absolute love.

"I see," Kagami said looking away.

As Kagami eat is mountain of burgers and Kuroko had his favorite vanilla shake they were oblivious to the black with a red line running across the car pull up and a guy standing at 6'4 with midnight black hair get out.

"Tetsu," Aomine called.

Kuroko turned around. "Oh Aomine-kun have you come to pick me up?"

"Yeah. I kind of figured that today had been tiring for you," Aomine said

"Thanks. Ok. bye Kagami-kun see you at school tomorrow," Kuroko said.

"Yeah see you Kuroko," Kagami said.

Kuroko and Aomine walked out to Aomine's car. Aomine walked Kuroko around the car and opened the door for him.

"Thank you Aomine," Kuroko thanked him.

"Let me take your bags," Aomine offered and took them and put them in the trunk. He walked around to the drivers side got in, started the car and took off down the road.

Aomine reached his left hand over to Kuroko. He took Kuroko's hand in his own knitted them together and brought them in the middle of them.

"I missed you Kuroko. And I love you," Aomine told Kuroko.

"I missed you and I love you too," Kuroko said. He looked over at Aomine. "What wrong?"

"I am really hungry," Aomine replied.

"Oh. Well if your hungry pull the car over into the next ally you see. And i'll let you feed," was all Kuroko had to say before Aomine made a sharp turn. Kuroko looked around and indeed they were in an ally.

Aomine pulled his seat back as far as it could go and unbluckled his and Kuroko's seat belts. He pulled Kuroko over into his lap. He kissed Kuroko's lips, then his cheek, neck, collar bone. But when he reach Kuroko's shoulder he bit into. Kuroko leaned his right side of his head onto Aomine's left. He turned his face into Aomine's hair and kissed repeatedly in a loving manner. Aomine was sucking a large amount of blood and swallowing.

_"Tetsu taste so good sweet but not to sweet and just a little bit salty," _Aomine thought

"Mmmmm," Aomine moaned.

Kuroko could feel Aomine getting hard underneath him. He pulled his face back and looked at Aomine's face. Aomine's eyes were closed, but his eye brows were pulled together in pleasure. Aomine pulled away from Kuroko's shoulder. Bringing his left index finger up to his neck, wiping up the dripping blood then licked his neck to heal the wound. Aomine brought his left hand up from Kuroko's right hand up to Kuroko's head pulling him down into a heated kiss. Kuroko started to grinned onto Aomine's hardening manhood.

"Ah. Kuroko," Aomine pulled back.

Kuroko leaned back and unbuttoned Aomine's black button up shirt. And Aomine started to unbuckle, unbutton and unzip Kuroko's pant. After which he pulled them down past his ass.

Kuroko ran his pale hands up Aomine's stomach, up his abs, and then across his his broad chest. And Aomine reached across to the dash board and pulled out a bottle of lube. He applied some to 2 of his fingers, and brought them down to Kuroko hole and pushed them in.

"Ah!" Kuroko jolted up.

Aomine started to thrust his fingers into Kuroko. Squishing noises could be heard throught the car.

"Kuroko touch me as well," Aomine requested

Kuroko brought his hands down to Aomine's khaki's and undid them. His hand dove into his boxers and massaged Aomine's dick before he set it free. He set a rythm slow up and down movements.

"Haaa. That feels great," Aomine groaned out. Kuroko used his other hand to massage Aomine's balls. Soon Kuroko hands pace had increased. Kuroko's hand went up so fast that it was probably a blurr. He was in a heat kiss with Aomine. He was being stretched and he was jacking Aomine off. Aomine deemed Kuroko stretched enough to pull his fingers out.

"Are you ready Kuroko?" Aomine asked

"Yes," Replied Kuroko.

Aomine pushed into the sweet heaven.

"Mmmm!" Kuroko bit his lip not wanting to be to loud.

Aomine once again had his eye brows knitted together.

"Shit Kuroko how do you mange to stay so tight," Aomine moaned out.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine's head and his head rested on top of it as Aomine started to thrust into him.

"Ahh. Aomine," Kuroko moaned out cause Aomine found his special spot, pushing back down against Aomine. At this point Aomine lost any semblance of control and became the animal he is.

"Grrrr," Aomin growled out. "Fuck I don't know how much longer I can last,"

The thrust were so rough and fast the car was starting to fog over and and the car was bouncing so much that you would have to be blind not to notice and even then.

Thrust. "Me either. Ahh!" thrust.

"Say my name. Mmmm!" thrust,thrust.

"Ao..." Kuroko started but was inturpted by one particularly rough thrust into his prostate.

"No my first name," thrust.

"Daiki!" Kuroko yelled out with one last thrust as he came all over Aomine's chest.

As Kuroko's heat tightened Aomine lost it all.

"Fuck! Testuya!" Aomine pulled Kuroko down on his cock one last time then he came deep within Kuroko.

Kuroko pulled himself off of Aomine and went back to his seat panting. Aomine panting just the same.

After about 5 minutes of this they finally calmed down enough to fix themselves. Kuroko pulled his pants back up, zipped em', buttoned em', and buckled em'. Aomine put his now soft member back in his boxers, did the same as thing as Kuroko. Then he grabbed two tissue on for Kuroko one for himself, he wiped himself clean then buttoned up his shirt and tucked it back in. Kuroko used his tissue to wipe the come off his shirt.

"I love you Tetsu." Aomine said leaning over and gently kissing Kuroko.

Kuroko kissed back. "I love you to Aomine-kun," Kuroko said back.

**To be continued...**

Ok so what did you guys think. My first lemon and lime. Hope they suite your guys taste. Haizaki is the antaganist, he will be mentioned in the next chapter just not much about the same as this chapter. I'm gonna start planning the prequal. Also I'm thinking of later on in the fic adding Kagami to be one of Kuroko's lovers I'll make a poll so go and vote when you get a chance. so yeah review and thanks for reading. Lastly im not sure how the beta thing works but I could use a beta who can explain how it works and wants to help me. And try to forgive my grammar errors. thanks and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Love So Sweet

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and faved the story I really appreciate it. And i'm gonna try to update any chance I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning: boy x boy, multiple lovers, some oocness, genderbender, And sexual content.

Kuroko Tetsuya has 6 lovers each unique in there own way. But the 2 things his lovers have in common himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human kuroko.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 3

By the time Kuroko and Aomine got home everyone else had arrived, bathed and Murisakibara had made Ramen for dinner and a delicious chocolate chocolate cake for after dinner.

"Neeee. What took you so long Kuro-chin, Aomine-chin?" Murisakibara questioned.

"We got caught up having sex in my car," Aomine said bluntly.

Akashi glared at him. "You need to be careful Aomine you two could've been seen," Akashi said. But thats not what he was worried about, he was worried about Haizaki.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, even Kuroko. Akashi was known to be a sexual demon, he and Kuroko have had sex in so many public places they all lost count.

"What? But Akashicchi you do it-" Kise stopped mid sentence because of the glare he received from the person he was speaking to. Akashi looked at every vampire in the room giving them a look, the look telling them that they needed to talk, and soon.

"Ok. Geez. No need to get all weird and stuff now," Aomine said.

They all ate dinner silently. After which Kuroko went up to take a shower while his lovers stayed down stairs to clean and have a talk.

"We have a problem," Akashi started.

"what," Midorima asked before anybody else could.

"Haizaki is back," he paused letting it set in and let everybody react.

"Whaaa!" Momoi screamed.

"Shit," Aomine cursed

"Haizaki? I'll kill him" Murasakibara said completely out of character.

Midorima gripped his lucky iteam so hard, that the stuffing could come out of the little cats head.

"How do you know Akashicchi," Kise asked in all seriousness.

"He came to see me today. But thats besides the point. We need to be careful he's still bitter about the past. And he might be planning to do something, what? I don't know. But we have to make sure he doesn't find out about Tetsuya," Akashi said in a tense voice.

Everybody nodded the head in agreement and understanding.

**xxXLoveSoSweetXxx**

_"I wonder what they're doing?" _Kuroko thought

_"They made it seem like it was something important. I wonder what it is?" _

Just as he had finished drying his hair, he heard the door creak open.

"Tetsu-kun," Momoi called. When he looked up at Kuroko he blushed, for the bluenette was butt naked. Don't get him wrong he's seen Kuroko naked before and he loved seeing his naked body, but everytime he see's him in the nude he gets all hot and horney.

"Yes Momoi-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh," Momoi just stood there enthralled. Having forgotten why he had originally came up.

Kuroko dropped his towel and walked toward Momoi. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Whats wrong Momoi-kun? You look so flustered," Kuroko said as he kissed his lips lustfully.

Momoi pushed them both toward the bed. He land on top of Kuroko. His erection pressed against Momoi's erection. He leaned over and started to makeout with him.

"Mmmm. Tetsu-kun can I have a some of that oh so sweet blood of yours?" Momoi asked.

"Yes," Kuroko replied.

Momoi leaned down and pressed his mouth onto Kuroko's pulse, his fangs piercing the skin.

"Ha Momoi!"

"Mmmm,"

He sucked out mouth fulls.

_"Tetsu-kun's blood is amazing,"_ He thought as he looked up at Kuroko to see his eyes half-lid. He took one last swig before pulling back.

"Tetsu-kun I want you. Now," Momoi whispered in is ear.

When he finished speaking he flipped them over. He was now in between his legs, Rubbing himself onto Momoi own growing boner.

"Ahhh Tetsu-kun!" Momoi shuddered at the sudden act of dominance from his usually submissive lover.

Kuroko undressed himself and Momoi. When they were both completely nude, he moved his hand down to Momoi's cock and gave it a few strokes. He felt Momoi twitch under his minstrations.

"Haaa!" Momoi sucked in a breath as he dragged Kuroko up to sit on his bare lap, his hand found their way between both their bodies to Kuroko's hole to loosen him up. "Hmm it seems you had a little fun in the shower, huh?"

Momoi pulled his fingers away, while grabbing his member with one hand and Kuroko's hip with the other. He pulled Kuroko down onto his dick which he held firmly while Kuroko wet hole enveloped in.

"Momoi-kun!" Kuroko gasped at how good he felt right now.

Momoi started to thrust upwards, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

"Haaa! Satsuki!" Kuroko moaned as he was rammed down onto Momoi.

"Ah fu..." Momoi was cut short as Kuroko's ass suddenly constricted causing him immense pleasure.

"So good Satsuki harder," Kuroko moaned out loudly.

"Is*thrust* what*thrust* you*thrust* want?*thrust*" Momoi grunted out between thrusts.

"Ah yes," Kuroko then fell forward onto Momoi

"AHH! SATSUKI!" Kuroko gave a particularly loud shout as his prostate was struck, which brought him straight to and over the edge into a pleasurable oblivion.

"Tetsuya!" Momoi shouted as well as he came into Kuroko.

"I love you Tetsu-kun," Momoi said pulling the blanket over their naked bodies.

"Mhmhmhm," (I love you to.) Kuroko mumbled. In return Momoi Chuckled, he then placed his head above Kuroko's

**xxXLoveSoSweetXxx**

Its saturday about 10:30 and Kuroko was moving around the kitchen prepaing breakfast. He looked through the fridge seeing that they were running low on food, and the only breakfast iteam they have left is eggs.

_"Hmm. I guess i'll just make pancakes. Then i'll go to the store, to restock the fridge" _Kuroko thought. He then gave a low chuckle. "_For vampires they sure do eat alot of human food,_"

Kuroko got to work making the pancakes from scratch. About 20 minutes later Kuroko was setting the table when Akashi entered in his usual yukata.

"Mmm. Smells delicious Tetsuya," Akashi walked up and hugged Kuroko from behind. "But not as delicious as you," Akashi whispered nibbling on Kuroko's neck.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko gasped. And just as Akashi was about to bit into Kuroko's neck Murasakibara walked.

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara whinned. "What are you cooking? It smells amazing,"

"Yeah Tetsu," Aomine said walking in with Kise, Momoi, and Midorima following behind.

"Pancakes," Kuroko answered.

Everyone sat down and started eating. The room was quiet for about 3 minutes till Kise opened his mouth.

"Nee. Kurokocchi what are you doing today?"

Kuroko looked up. "Well I plan to go to the store to get more food, seeing as we're running low," Kuroko answered.

"Oh," Was all Kise said. "Well I have a shoot today! You should stop to see me Kurokocchi!" Kise squelled.

"Sorry I can't. I have stuff to do today," Kuroko answered.

"Awww! But why?" Kise whinned.

Aomine reached over and smacked him on the head. "Would you quit your whinning," He said irritated.

"Oww Aho-mine," Kise whinned.

"Would you two shut up," Akashi commanded.

Both shut up and went back to eating. The rest of breakfast was quiet and peaceful. When they finished everyone helped Kuroko with the dishes, they then went to go get ready for their day.

**xxXLoveSoSweetXxx**

Kuroko was walking through the isles of the store picking out what he needed.

He was grabbing the last iteam when he bumped into someone, causing them both to drop what they had picked off the rack.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized, looking up to the person he bumped into.

...To Be Continued...

This chapter seems short to me. What did you all think? How was the lemon? And do you think you can guess who Kuroko bumped into. So give me your opinion and review. Also for the poll on "Weather Kagami should become one of kuroko's lovers" if you reviewed that he should or should'nt I will be taking those into account, But please do vote on the poll itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Love So Sweet

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I really appreciate it. And sorry the update is so late. I'm gonna try to update any chance I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Kuroko Tetsuya has six lovers, each unique in their own way. But the two things his lovers have in common is himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human named Kuroko Tetsuya.

_"Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 4

"Oh I'm sorry," Kuroko said, looking up. He came face to face with some extremely thick eyebrows. He kept his usual blank face even though he was chuckling on the inside. _"Boy he makes Kagami-kun's eyebrows look normal," _Kuroko thought.

"No problem," the man said, picking up both his and Kuroko's cans of peas. He handed them back to Kuroko. "Wow. You planning to feed an army or somethin'?" He chuckled and pointed at Kuroko's practically overflowing shopping cart.

Kuroko stared at him for a second before replying. "No. I just don't want to have to come back for a while."

"I see. I'm Makoto Hanamiya by the way. And you are?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko. Nice to meet you, Hanamiya-kun." Kuroko said with a straight face, before turning to walk away.

"Wait! Is that it? If you're gonna leave then at least let me get your number," Hanamiya insisted.

"I'm sorry but I'm already in a relationship," Kuroko said apologetically.

"Kind of had a feeling, but we can still hang out sometime, right?"

"Sure." They exchanged numbers and went on with their shopping.

xxXLovesosweetXxx

Kuroko had arrived home and put everything where it belonged. After a while he decided to see who was home, walking upstairs. He noticed every room was empty until he got to Midorima's study. Kuroko opened the door to see his tsundere of a lover sitting at his desk, finishing paperwork.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you had today off."

"Yes, well . . . I decided that today would be a good day to finish my paperwork," Midorima said nonchalantly.

"Oh." But then an idea popped into Kuroko's head. "Midorima-kun, are you hungry?" He was already well aware of how his lover would reply.

Midorima looked over at Kuroko, subconsciously licking his lips. "No. Not particularly." He turned his head away, but in reality he wanted to plunge his fangs into Kuroko's neck and suck him dry.

Kuroko was smirking on the inside, knowing exactly what Midorima wanted.

"Midorima-kun you surely must be hungry. You haven't really drunk any of my blood lately. Just take some." He sat on Midorima's lap, tilting his head to the side to give Midorima some space.

Midorima started to nibble on his shoulder before he bit Kuroko, sucking. As Midorima fed Kuroko's hands traveled down Midorima's well toned chest, landing on his stomach. They stayed there, and soon Kuroko was moaning and grinding his ass down on Midorima's swollen cock, causing Midorima to groan, sucking harder. After ten minutes of moans, groans, and panting, Midorima pulled back, licking his lips. Then he pulled Kuroko in for a kiss. Tongues clashed and moans were exchanged. Midorima stood up, holding Kuroko by his ass, while he slowly lowered Kuroko on his desk. He pushed him down, pulling his lips away, taking Kuroko's shirt off and bringing his lips down to suck on the pert nipples. Kuroko leaned back onto his right hand while his left held Midorima by the hair. After Midorima played with the first nipple, deeming the swollen nub having enough attention, he switched to the other one. Kuroko moaned unabashedly, feeling like he could come just from this alone. Midorima removed his mouth from Kuroko's nipple after hearing an extra needy moan. A trail of saliva connected them.

"Midorima-kun, please . . . I want you right now," Kuroko said lustfully.

"Fine, but if this hurts it's not my fault." Midorima said, voice quivering with a serious hint of lust.

Midorima undid his pants, pulling them to fall down just enough so they would flutter to the ground on their own. He leaned forward, hovering over Kuroko, lifting Kuroko's leg over his left shoulder. He placed his right hand on the desk, bracing himself, and pushed into Kuroko's tight heat.

"Honestly I don't know how he stays so tight," Midorima thought, pushing further in. He Stopped when his dick was halfway in. "Shit."

"Ah! M-Midorima . . . kun."

Midorima waited just in case Kuroko may have experienced any discomfort or pain. But that was proven otherwise when Kuroko practically whined, "Move!" That was all it took for Midorima to instantly shove himself all the way into Kuroko, barely waiting to pull out, leaving only the head of his dick in. He then rammed back into Kuroko.

"Ahhh!" Kuroko screamed, feeling a strange, but familiar, euphoric sense washing over him.

"Mmmmm! Kuroko!" Midorima moaned . "So tight . . . I love you, Tetsuya."

Midorima's thrusts picked up in speed as he felt his end nearing.

"Ahh! I l-l-love y-you too Shintaro-kun!" Kuroko shouted when he came on his and Midorima's chests, some splatter falling onto the desk.

"Shit! Tetsuya!" Midorima came not too soon after, his hips jutting forward in a last act of dominance over the boy. Then, slowly, Midorima stepped away from the desk, pulling out of Kuroko in the process.

Kuroko was beginning to fall asleep on the desk when Midorima decided to take him to his room.

Midorima heard some incoherent mumbling, the feeling of soft hairs trickling his chest. He smiled, glancing down at his sleeping phantom, chuckling softly.

_"Kuroko is cute in his sleep." _Midorima was now in his room placing Kuroko under the covers of his bed. He went to the other side and joined Kuroko, slowly drifting off into the abysmal world of sleep.

xxXLovesosweetXxx

Kuroko woke up, looking around dazed. He then remembered where he was, and contrarily to his usual stoic expression, he blushed slightly remembering the amazing sex he and Midorima had earlier that day. He remembered looking to see which of his lovers were home when he found Midorima, and things had gotten heated from there . . . That reminded him—the rest of his lovers would be home soon, and they would probably be hungry. So he got up, butt naked, to retrieve his clothes from Midorima's office, dressing himself and walking down the stairs to prepare dinner. Just as he stepped on the last step everyone else walked in the door as if they had planned it.

"Oh! Kurokocchi! I missed you so much!" Kise said with an animated river of tears running down his face while rubbing his cheek on Kuroko's.

"You've only been gone for a few hours Kise-kun," Kuroko said, pushing at Kise's chest, attempting to pry him off.

"Kise, you moron, let him go," Aomine whacked Kise upside the head. "Yo Tetsu," Aomine addressed, kissing Kuroko on the cheek.

"Kuro-chin, would you like to help me cook dinner?" Murasakibara offered, kissing Kuroko's other cheek.

"Yes thank you Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said, grateful for his kind offer.

"Tetsu-kun! I missed not seeing your handsome face," Momoi cried, doing nearly the same thing as Kise. Kuroko wondered if they were somehow twins.

"You haven't been gone for more than twelve hours, Momoi-chan," Kuroko said prying Momoi off him as he did so.

Then Akashi, never one to be outdone, walked up to Kuroko and kissed the crown of his forehead. "Tetsuya, how was your day?"

Kuroko smiled softly. "It was good. How was your day?" They all exchanged stories of how their day went, after which everyone but he and Murasakibara went to their bathrooms to get ready for dinner. While he and Murasakibara walked into the kitchen, discussing what they could make for dinner, everyone gushed in twenty minutes later, completely clean. They were in their usual spots in their pajamas, Midorima having joined them not too long ago. Dinner went smoothly as it usually did.

After dinner Akashi went to his office, but not before discreetly requesting that everyone except Kuroko meet him there. They each left after helping Kuroko wash the dishes, and Kuroko went to take a bath and get ready for bed.

"Good, everyone's here," Akashi said. "I called you up here to remind you to be vigilant and look out for Haizaki. Also, if any of you notice something suspicious, report it to me immediately. Understood?"

They all answered in unison. "Yes."

Just as everyone was about to disperse Midorima spoke up.

"Wait. Today I noticed something odd. Kuroko he . . . he had an odd smell on him, a person. This is the first time I've smelled it though." Midorima said narrowing his eyes. The rest of the Generation of Miracles exchanged worried glances.

Akashi regarded him calmly, though his Emperor's Eye was shining with an intensity barely outdone by the sun. "Thank you Shintaro. Keep an eye out, and if you smell it again, then we will have to track this person and see who he is." He turned to the others. "That is it. You all may leave."

And with that they all left and retired to their rooms. Midorima joined Kuroko under the covers once again and fell asleep.

End of chapter 4

Ok I wanted to thank my beta Alyssa James because she did an amazing job. What did you all think? Please review; I enjoy reading what everyone thinks. Also, I'm thinking of doing two alternate endings, one with Kagami as a lover and one where he's not. They would be separate though. And sorry if it's short; I was behind on my writing and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Love so sweet

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I really appreciate it. And sorry the update is so late. I'm gonna try to update any chance I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Kuroko Tetsuya has six lovers, each unique in their own way. But the two things his lovers have in common is himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human named Kuroko Tetsuya.

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 5

30 years ago

"Yo Akashi," Aomine drawled, his voice floating easily through the empty house.

"What do you want Daiki?"

"Well I found something that may be of interest to you." At this, Akashi looked up, signaling for Aomine to continue. "I found a human who I think will be of great use to us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I was screwing around at the basketball courts, and you know how my moves are impossible to recreate? Well, somehow, this blonde kid managed to do them perfectly."

"And why would that be special?"

"Well I was going really fast—like vampire fast. But it's weird, because he's a human so . . ."

"Alright we'll check him out," Akashi said, dismissing Aomine. "And tell Haizaki that he'll be coming with me when I do."

Present

Monday rolled around and Kuroko was up before everyone making breakfast. Just as Kuroko was about to flip an egg, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Kuroko turned his head and locked eyes with a set of red and yellow eyes.

"Akashi-kun good morning." Kuroko gave Akashi a quick kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. How about you, Tetsuya?"

"Same," Kuroko said as he returned to making breakfast.

Akashi unwrapped his arms and went and grabbed his shogi board, setting it up in front of his usual sitting place.

"By the way Tetsuya, I never got to ask how your day was yesterday."

"Hmm . . . It was good. I was here with Midorima-kun just hanging out and I also went to the store."

"I see. How did your trip to the store go? Anything unusual happen?"

"No? . . . Well, I did meet some guy when I went." He glanced at Akashi quizzically. "Why?"

"Just curious."

Kuroko took this and continued to prepare breakfast. Not twenty minutes later Murasakibara descended into the kitchen.

"Kuro-chin! It smells really good~! Can I have some?"

"It's almost ready. Could you wake everyone up and bring them down?"

"Haaa! Fine."

xxxXLoveSoSweetXxxx

"Kagami-kun."

"Gah! God, Kuroko you scared the shit out of me." Kagami jumped in suprise and fright.

"Sorry." Kagami looked at Kuroko's face seeing that he had dark circles under his eyes.

". . . It's fine. And why do you look so tired?"

Kuroko smiled a little at Kagami's concern. "Don't worry about it."

Kagami continued to stare at Kuroko's face to see if anything would surface to tell him there that there was something seriously wrong, but it never happened. Really, he should know by now that trying to read Kuroko was like trying to see through steel.

He sighed. "Fine. Let's go to class."

xxxXLoveSoSweetXxxx

Akashi was sitting in his car outside Kuroko's school waiting for him. It was about four thirty and Akashi had been there for about twenty minutes. It may seem like he was stalking the poor student to anyone else, but those who lived with him understood why he was doing this.

These past couple of days Akashi and everyone else were on edge because of Haizaki and the unknown smell Kuroko had come home with.

This worried them so they decided that they would pick him up from school every day. Akashi was never one to worry, but when it came to Kuroko he worried everyday knowing how fragile he is. Akashi and everyone else love Kuroko so deeply, the very thought of him in danger scared them.

"Akashi-kun?" It was Kuroko. He had gotten out of school a couple of minutes ago and had gotten into to the car while Akashi had been spacing out. He gave his lover a look – this was unusual for him.

"Ah Tetsuya. How was your day?" Akashi asked giving Kuroko a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was good. What about yours?"

"The same, except it just got a whole lot better now that you're here." Akashi grabbed the back of Kuroko's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. At first it was chaste, a simple closed mouth kiss, but Akashi let his tongue lick Kuroko's lips asking for entrance, which was almost granted immediately. Tongues battled for dominance, but in the end Akashi was crowned victor as he forced his tongue into Kuroko's mapping it out, then it would return to massaging Kuroko's tongue. This lasted for about five minutes before Akashi remembered why he was here.

Pulling back Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes and said, "I love you Tetsuya so let's get home."

"Okay."

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

Kuroko and Akashi had arrived home thirty minutes ago and were sitting in the living room kissing, when Akashi pulled back and moved his lips to Kuroko's neck nipping in a way that was asking for permission.

Turning his head to the side, Kuroko gave him permission. Bringing his fangs down to his neck and piercing the skin, Akashi hummed in content as Kuroko's warm blood filled his mouth, driving him crazy. He could tell Kuroko was enjoying this too as he was moaning, being entirely too shameless if Akashi cared with such things. But the sight was arousing, and Akashi found he couldn't stop.

"Mmm . . . Akashi . . ."

Akashi pulled back, suddenly snapped back to reality. "Kuroko, sorry I was too rough." He gave the wound a quick kiss, closing it.

"It's okay, I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful, sweet, and oh so delicious Tetsuya." They shared a sweet love filled kiss when Aomine barged in.

"Yo! Tetsu, Akashi." He walked straight up to them and leaned down to peck Kuroko on the lips.

"Aomine-kun you're home early."

"Ah . . . yeah I needed to talk to Akashi about something important."

"Huh . . . Okay, I guess. I'll go do my homework."

Kuroko got up and walked up the stairs to his room. When they heard the door shut they got right to it.

"Okay so what was so important that you had to interrupt me?" Akashi asked leaning back onto the couch.

"I saw Haizaki today."

Quickly leaning forward, Akashi growled, "Where?"

To Be Continued . . .

I'm so sorry for the late and bad update but school is coming to a close and I've been trying to study for AP exams and test teachers assign. But that's no excuse so I hope you all can forgive me. I want to clearify that the first part is an introduction to the past and how Hazaki ended being kicked from their family. Also don't forget to thank and check out Alyssa James, she's a great Beta. So thanks to everyone one who's stuck by and patiently waited for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Love so sweet

Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I really appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, nor its character. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Chapter 6

"I saw Haizaki today," Aomine said, his face contorting into a mixture of worry and anger.

"Where?" Akashi growled. He sounded like a feral beast.

"He was draining my client." Aomine's face twisted into disgust – sure, he's drank people for everything they're worth before, but what Haizaki did was out of spite, not hunger. "After which he turned to me and said, 'I'll take everything you hold dear and make it suffer like I have.'"

Akashi's bangs now shadowed his face. "Thank you for bringing this to me, Daiki. You may leave now."

"What are we going to do Akashi?" Aomine asked.

"Let me worry about that for right now."

"But Aka—"

"I said leave it to me." The words were barely above a whisper, but the annoyance was clear, even more so when his eyes shot up to Aomine's, capturing them.

Said man shuddered in fear as Akashi's bangs continued to shade the glare he was surely receiving. That was enough it seemed. Seemingly on its own, Aomine darted out, the door clicking shut behind him.

Akashi stared after him for a moment before he leaned back into his chair, resting his elbows on the armrest while intertwining his fingers in contemplation.

"You're playing a very dangerous game Shougo." Akashi's eyes seemed to flicker out of focus as he remembered something.

30 years ago

"Damn it Akashi where the fuck are we going!" Haizaki Shougo shouted.

"Shut your mouth and do as I say Shougo." Akashi was starting to get frustrated. They were headed to the basketball court were Aomine meet the guy he thought had the potential to be one of them.

"Well fucking excuse me for wanting to know where the fuck you're dragging me to now."

"We're here," Akashi said, choosing to ignore Haizaki's last remark.

Haizaki looked at the court and thought, What the hell are we doing here? He turned to Akashi, prepared to ask, though he never got the chance as he noticed Akashi's calculating gaze upon a blonde that was playing ball. That was strange – he only saw this gaze when Akashi wanted to recruit someone new.

_"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Why the fuck do we need a new guy?" _Haizaki had been lost in thought until Akashi ordered him to follow.

"Shougo let's go." Akashi had spotted the kid Aomine had been talking about, and though he wasn't outwardly impressed, he could see what he meant. The kid had blonde cropped hair, golden yellow eyes that could enrapture anybody with their unique pigment, and a pretty decent build, at least for a human. He was so entrancing, in fact, that Akashi almost missed the other three guys that were standing about the court.

"Excuse me, but do you think we could join you?" Akashi asked, polite as always.

The person they came for walked towards them, smiling. "Sure, that'd be great! I'm Ryouta Kise by the way – and you guys?"

"I'm Seijuuro Akashi and this is Shougo Haizaki." Akashi inclined his head toward Haizaki.

"Nice to meet you Akashicchi, Haizakicchi. This is Yukio Kasamatsucchi, my best friend, and these are my other two friends, Mitsuhiro Hayakawacchi and Koji Koboricchi. What do you say we do three on three? You two with Korobicchi against the rest of us." Kise's grin was almost as bright as his hair.

Present day

A knock brought Akashi out of his memories.

"Enter." Akashi looked up to see who had interrupted his reminiscing, only to find his beloved Tetsuya. "Ah. Is there something you need, Tetsuya?"

"Well Aomine left about five minutes ago to meet up with a new client and he seemed tense, so I thought it may have had something to do with what you two were talking about earlier." Akashi tensed, thinking Kuroko was going to ask what they were talking about.

"And," he continued, completely oblivious to Akashi's distress, "I thought you would probably be upset over it so I made some tea to help soothe your senses."

"Thank you Tetsuya. And yes, tea sounds wonderful." Kuroko poured some tea into one of the cups he had brought, and then the other. He took the pin he brought with the tea set and pricked the tip of his finger, bringing it over Akashi's cup, letting his blood act as the sugar. He started mixing them together before handing Akashi his cup.

"Thank you Tetsuya." Akashi brought the cup up to his lips, being sure to take a good amount of the slightly warm but still delicious liquid in one gulp. "Only a few drops and it tastes like heaven was mixed into this cup."

"Y-you're welcome, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's face turned a light hue of pink.

For the next ten minutes they sat in peaceful silence until Akashi stood up, walking towards Kuroko and grabbing his waist. Before long, Kuroko's lithe body was flush against his own muscular form.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko moaned as Akashi's tongue slid into his mouth. Akashi and Kuroko's tongues clashed for dominance, though it was pointless; Kuroko knew he would never win, but even so, he liked trying to defy Akashi. "Haaa," Kuroko panted as they pulled apart.

"Let's go to my room," Akashi said, already beginning to make Kuroko back up, connecting their lips for another lust-filled kiss. They got about half way to Akashi's room when they both fell to the floor in a panting heap of tangled limbs.

"Tetsuya it seems we won't make it to my room. Take off your pants." Kuroko did as he was told, fumbling with his belt in hopes to get them off as fast as he could. As he was working on his pants Akashi had removed his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. Kuroko glanced up, noticing Akashi was quickly, though with a deliberation that left him breathless, removing his pants, leaving nothing but silky skin.

"Now your boxers Tetsuya." Akashi looked over at Kuroko's bare pale legs, smirking. God how he loved those legs; lean, yet still muscular . . . every time he saw them, he grew aroused.

"Akashi-kun?" Akashi had been so lost in the beauty of Kuroko legs that he hadn't realized that Kuroko had already done as he was told.

"Sorry Tetsuya I got distracted," Akashi said as he trailed feather light kisses down Kuroko's body. He reached Kuroko's nether regions, taking Kuroko's cock into his mouth, and began sucking lightly. He brought his head up to the tip then slowly went back down causing Kuroko to moan loudly.

"Please Akashi-kun f-faster." Kuroko arched as Akashi's left hand begun to pinch and twist his left nipple.

When Akashi heard Kuroko practically beg him he just couldn't resist such an angelic voice. He quickened his pace, bringing his right hand down to Kuroko's already twitching hole, his middle finger forcing its way in to prepare him for the real fun. Not too long after, Akashi added a second finger and began to scissor Kuroko.

"Ah Akashi-kun I'm gonna . . ." Kuroko couldn't finish because Akashi had decided to deep throat Kuroko as he came. Akashi swallowed every drop before removing his fingers from Kuroko's hole, deeming him ready he removed his mouth from Kuroko's cock.

"Are you ready Tetsuya?" Akashi said, aligning his cock to Kuroko's hole his hand stroked Kuroko's cock to hardness all over again.

"Yes. Hurry, Akashi-kun." As requested he shoved his cock all the way to the hilt.

"Ahh," Kuroko said, surprised by the force behind that thrust. His body rocked forward, and he screamed in bliss.

_"God how is he still so tight?" _Akashi thought as Kuroko rolled his hips onto Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, you can move now." He glanced into Kuroko's eyes before a smirk graced his face.

"Not until you say, 'Seijuuro fuck me.'" Kuroko's usually blank face was now blushing with heavily lidded eyes.

"Seijuuro, please . . . fuck me. I-I want it."

That was all he needed. Quickly, Akashi pulled out and thrust back in, hard. "Ahh!" Kuroko screamed as Akashi set a fast and hard pace. But he wasn't the only one feeling this pleasure as Akashi gritted his teeth, feeling everything on his hardened member.

"Mmm." Akashi thrust in again, enjoying the way Kuroko's ass seemed to suck him in. "Tetsuya you're amazing." And just like that, he slammed into him one last time, muttering, "Call my name Tetsuya."

As that hard thrust hit his prostrate, Kuroko screamed, possibly louder than Akashi had ever heard him. "Ah! S-Sei . . . juuro!"

"Fuck," Akashi cursed as Kuroko constricted around his dick.

"A-ah! Seijuuro . . . I think I'm . . ." Kuroko's threw his head back, his back arching in what Akashi could only describe as beautiful.

When Akashi heard this he grabbed Kuroko's dick and gave a few harsh strokes, causing Kuroko to come on both their stomachs. Akashi felt Kuroko squeeze around him, which just about took him to his edge. He grunted, filling him before he collapse directly on top of him.

Heavy breaths filled the hallway.

"I love you Seijuuro-kun," Kuroko said, looking into Akashi's eyes.

"I love you too Tetsuya." Akashi returned the gaze before bringing his lips to Kuroko's, giving him a lazy kiss.

xxxXLoveSoSweetXxxx

It had been a few hours since Aomine had told Akashi about Haizaki, and everything was as it should be. Everyone had returned home, eaten dinner, and been ready to go to sleep but Akashi had called everyone to his office to have a quick meeting.

"Sit down," Akashi said. Everyone immediately took a seat in any place they could find. "It seems Haizaki is trying to start a game."

"What do you mean Akashicchi?" Kise interrupted. "You think he . . . found out about Kurokocchi?"

"Ryota." Akashi's voice was firm as he glared at Kise. "As I was saying, today he drained one of Aomine's clients." All eyes shot over to Aomine.

Akashi, not noticing the tension in the room, or perhaps simply ignoring it, continued, "He's trying to unnerve us, to see if we'll let anything slip that he can use against us, and I highly doubt that man knows of Tetsuya" .

"What are we going to do Aka-chin?" Murasakibara was serious – one could tell simply by the fact that there were no snacks in sight.

"Nothing."

"EH?!" everyone practically shouted, but immediately lowered their voices realizing they didn't want Kuroko to walk in on this meeting.

"What do you mean Akashi-kun?" Momoi was the first to speak up.

"It's simple – we wait to see what he's up to, and if he puts any of us or Kuroko in harm's way, we kill him. We won't be rash, though; we'll wait until he actually attacks one of us and end it there.

"But no matter what we do, we must protect Tetsuya; so from now on, no one picks him up from school. I'll send a town car to pick him up." Akashi looked everyone over noting them nodding their heads. "Let's also keep any contact outside of this house to a minimal, until Haizaki has been dealt with. Am I understood?"

Everyone responded all at once. "Yes!" Their response was like soldiers, marching off to war.

xxxXLoveSoSweetXxxx

Akashi entered his room, walking up his bed where he saw a silhouette of the one everyone was striving to protect.

"He's so beautiful." Akashi used the back of his hand to tenderly brush a stray hair away from Kuroko's eyes. He went over to his side of the bed and laid down, but just before he went to sleep he gave Kuroko a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Kuroko, and I will fight to the death to make sure that that bastard or anybody else tries to harm you is erased." Akashi then closed his eyes and drifted off to a fitful slumber.

xxxXLoveSoSweetXxxx

Ok I want to start by saying sorry. I've come to realize my Lemons aren't as good as they should be, and for that I'm sorry. So what did you guys think? review and tell me your thoughts. Also don't forget to thank and check out Alyssa James, she's a great beta. so thanks for being patient and until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Love so sweet

Thank you to those who reviewed ,followed ,and favorited. I really appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, or its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Chapter 7

30 years ago

Akashi and Haizaki had returned to the house over an hour ago, Akashi finally getting everything he needed to prove Kise would be a great addition to their "family." Akashi watched the way he moved, the way he was a able to do moves that only vampires could do—like when Haizaki, moving swiftly, was quickly able to get to the basket, Kise was able to do the same thing, except he could do it a little faster, almost with more grace. This left Haizaki extremely disgruntled. By the end of the game, which finished as a tie, Haizaki's blood was boiling.

After the game, both he and Akashi had made it back just in time before the sun had set. Haizaki slammed the door open and sped straight to his room. Akashi on the other hand calmly went to the kitchen where everyone else sat waiting for them to return, so they could eat the small meal Murasakibara and Momoi had prepared, prepared to attempt eating the food Momoi had cooked.

"Where's Hai-chan?" Momoi asked as Akashi took his seat.

"He's throwing a temper tantrum," Akashi said dismissively.

"What did the fool do now?" Aomine glanced up from his food that he'd just started eating.

"He's upset because he lost to a human." Everyone looked at Akashi seeking an explanation. Sighing, Akashi continued, "The blonde you told me about? Well, we went to investigate and it's just as you say, Daiki he has potential. He copied every single move Shougo executed, sometimes doing it even better."

"Interesting," Midorima said nonchalantly, though on the inside he was truly surprised by

this revelation. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to get him to join?" Murasakibara gave Akashi a questioning glance.

"We'll offer him things that are of his interest," Akashi answered matter-of-factly.

"And? That would be?" Aomine asked, eyebrows arched curiously.

"Let's see . . . During the game, every time he caught a glimpse of himself he would stare at his reflection for God knows how long, so that tells me he cares a lot about his appearance. I could also tell he really cares about his friends, as when one of them fell he immediately ran over to check on them." Akashi smirked, a plan already beginning to formulate in his head. "So we'll give him the opportunity to never age. He'll be able to keep his good looks, and we'll have a new member." His smirk was almost dastardly. "Everyone wins."

"And if that doesn't work?" Midorima asked, looking at Akashi.

"We'll give him the chance to protect his friends from any harm," Akashi said looking over everyone, stopping only when they landed on Momoi seeing as he looked ready to say somthing but didn't want to interrupt.

"Is there something you'd like to say Satsuki?" Akashi asked.

"Well, I was just thinking that what you said sounded like a threat, and I don't think the guy you're trying to bring in will like that."

"And?" Akashi asked, almost flippantly.

"It's just . . . I don't want him to hate us. We're like a family and I want it to stay that way," Momoi said, his voice barely above a gentle whisper. "So I was thinking why don't we just offer him the strength to protect those he cares for now, and those he'll come to care for?"

"Hmm . . ." Akashi contemplated this option for a moment. "Alright Satsuki. It sounds like a good idea, and I doubt he'll turn it down, given his nature. We go with it." And with that, everyone continued on with dinner in an amicable silence.

xxX Upstairs at the same time Xxx

"Those stupid motherfuckers!" Shougo Haizaki sat in his room submerged in darkness seething. His anger had not dialed down in the slightest bit. "These sons of bitches think they can replace me!? Ha! I'll show them how weak that blonde moron really is!" Haizaki smirked.

Present day

It's five thirty in the morning and Kuroko is currently looking through the fridge to see what he could make for breakfast. He was so focused on the task at hand that he hadn't noticed the person who had come up behind him.

"Hmm . . . I could make tamagoyaki with natto and steamed . . ." Kuroko was stopped mid-sentence by a giant hand that was placed over his mouth.

"Sounds yummy Kuro-chin," Murasakibara breathed against his skin, heating it.

Shaking his head, he said, "You scared me Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko turned and looked over him, noticing he was still in his pajamas: light purple pajama pants with a white shirt that read Yosen Bakery in black and pink lettering. His shoulder length hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and, oddly enough, there was not a snack in sight. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I kept having dreams about drinking some of Kuro-chin's tasty blood, so I figured if you were up I could have a sip?" He tilted his head to the side childishly.

Kuroko looked into Murasakibara's lavender eyes and knew he just couldn't deny him.

"Okay, just not too much. I have school in a few hours and I don't want to be late."

After Kuroko gave his consent, Murasakibara tilted his head to the side so he could get better access. He leaned down and into the crook of Kuroko's neck, his colossal hand grabbing the nape of hair at the base of his neck, pulling him closer to get better access. As soon as he had enough room he sunk his sharpened teeth into the flesh that connected the shoulder and neck.

"Haaaaa," Kuroko moaned, sucking in a big gulp of breath in surprise. No matter how many times Kuroko's lovers drank his blood, he could never really get used to the pain and pleasure that came along with the piercing of his flesh. But it brought him this happy and fulfilled feeling, knowing he could bring the people he loved with every fiber of his being happiness and pleasure.

Murasakibara was feeling the same thing as Kuroko. Kuroko's blood was heavenly, a godsend; it gave him nutrients and caused him to become hard and want to take Kuroko right where they were. But then there was the pain of knowing he couldn't have him right now because he was going to have to pull away from his delicious treat so he could go to school.

"Mmmm . . . Thank you and I love you, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said softly, wiping away the blood that had dribbled down his chin.

Surprised Kuroko said, "You're welcome and . . . I love you too Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara saw that Kuroko was feeling faint and, delicately, decided to hug him from behind to keep him falling over. "I wanna help Kuro-chin."

Kuroko looked up at his lover's face. "Alright then. Can you get the ingredients for me?" A small pout formed on his face, the unasked response of "I'm too short" hanging on his tongue. Murasakibara smiled and helped his lover stand up.

"What are we having?" he asked, looking into Kuroko's eyes.

"Tamagoyaki with natto and steamed rice," Kuroko said as he turned and left the embrace of Murasakibara to gather the things needed to cook their breakfast. When he turned around he saw Murasakibara had every ingredient measured out on the counter, ready to be cooked.

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said walking over to Murasakibara and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

For the next hour they spent time together cooking and enjoying each other presence, till, after a short while, everyone came down. First was Akashi, then Midorima, Momoi, and Aomine and Kise came down at the same time, wanting to get to the table before the other. They ate in an uneventful silence, leaving as they came, getting prepared for the day's work.

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

It had been about an hour since breakfast, and Kuroko had long since left for school. At Seirin High School Kuroko was in his class waiting for his red-headed basketball partner and best friend, Kagami Taiga, to get to class. Kuroko looked up at the clock and saw that the bell for class was about to ring, when the door slammed open, causing every student to catch the sight of a panting and sweaty Kagami, kneeling over to catch his breath.

"I made it!" Kagami exclaimed, walking to his seat to look for Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called out from behind him, causing him to jump at least a foot in the air.

"Gaaaaah! What the hell Kuroko?" Kagami gasped just as the bell rang. Everyone took their seats—Kuroko by the window and Kagami next to him.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to work in pairs so you may choose a partner to work with," the teacher said, waving his hand to his students to leave it in their care. Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other, and no one had any doubts they would be partners. "And with your partner," the teacher continued, voice booming, "you will be working on analyzing well known poetry, constructing your own with something that is important to both of you. When it comes time to write your poems, however, keep it clean. No curse words, and definitely no slang, as you won't be able to get anything higher than a sixty." The teacher looked around the class, almost daring them to object, before he smiled and waved his hand in the air. "If that's all then find your partners and grab your textbooks and begin working on the first five poems in class. And for homework please make it a point to work with your partners tonight on deciding the topic for your projects—with all the technology available today that shouldn't be a problem."

"Kagami-kun, since we have practice till five, would you like to stay over tonight?" Kuroko asked, opening his book to the first poem.

"Sure, but are you sure your boyfriends will be okay with that?" Kagami asked curiously.

"I texted Akashi-kun, but they should be fine with it."

Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun is going to spend the night to start a project we were assigned. Is that okay?

And not even two minutes later, Akashi responded.

That's fine; I'll tell everyone else.

"Akashi-kun said it's fine," Kuroko said putting his phone away.

"Cool, but before that, do you think we could stop by my place to pick up some clothes?" Kuroko nodded, and they were submerged in silence. Well, until Kagami said, "Hey Kuroko after practice—do you want to stop by Maji Burger?"

"I don't think that's a good Idea; I mean, it'll be around dinnertime and I usually cook so we'll have to eat at my house." Kuroko glanced over at Kagami. "Is that alright?"

"You're cooking?"

"Mhm," Kuroko gave a simple nod before looking at his textbook.

"Sure! I mean, I've always wanted to know what your cooking was like," Kagami said as he also looked down at the poem and began to read it.

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

Akashi had been finishing some paperwork when he received the text from Kuroko. He smirked when he read it. "Hm, Kagami Taiga huh? This couldn't have been a better time to meet him."

"Akashi-sama, the men from Meisei Inc. are here for the meeting," his assistant Yuki said over the intercom.

"Okay. Send them to meeting room one, I'll be there in a few minutes." Akashi got up and gathered his things before leaving to head to the meeting.

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

Soon five thirty came, and Seirin's basketball team had just finished their daily training. Kuroko and Kagami walked out of the locker room with their bags ready to head home when Kagami said, "Oi Kuroko, come on, if we don't hurry and get my things it'll be sundown before we reach your house. Let's hurry." As if to cement this fact, Kagami picked up the pace, nearly racing out of the front gate.

"It's fine. There's a car to pick us up," Kuroko said, walking over to the sleek town car that waited for them right in front of the school. "Are you getting in or would you prefer to walk?" Kuroko asked with his usual deadpan.

Kagami shook his head violently. "No no, let's take the car, I'm way too tired to walk." Closing the door behind him he was ready to give the driver his address when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He already knows where to go," Kuroko told him.

"What? How?" Kagami's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Akashi asked for your address during our break, so I gave it to him," Kuroko answered, as it was the most common thing in the world. Kagami opened his mouth as if to protest, but after a moment, he closed it, and the car took off down the road. A silence settled between the two as the city drifted past.

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

"Akashicchi where's Kurokocchi?!" Kise screeched as he ran into the living room where Akashi and Midorima were currently playing a game of shogi.

"Ryouta lower your voice," Akashi said in a threatening manner. "And Tetsuya's on his way home with his friend Kagami Taiga."

"Huh! We finally get to met Kagamin?" Momoi asked in utter excitement.

"Oh yes, I suppose I should've told you earlier, but they're starting a project so all of you need to control yourselves, he doesn't know what we are and for now I would like to keep it that way." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"I'm home." Speak of the devil. It was Kuroko and Kagami, and both were currently taking off their shoes.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise had launched himself across the room at Kuroko, but before he could grab him Aomine grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked back.

"Don't go throwing yourself at Tetsu when he's just walked through the door idiot," Aomine warned before turning around to be the first one to greet Kuroko. Unfortunately, Momoi had beat him.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi screamed while squeezing the life out of him. "I missed you so much, how was your day?"

"It was fine thank you," Kuroko said slipping out of Momoi's grip with a practiced ease that showed he was used to this. "Kagami-kun this is Momoi Satsuki."

"Nice to meet you Momoi-san," Kagami extended his hand which Momoi took, almost gingerly.

"Nice to finally meet you to Kagami-kun!" Momoi said, smiling at him.

Kuroko pointed to a dark-skinned man in the corner, catching Kagami's attention. "That's Aomine Daiki, the one who threw himself at us is Kise Ryouta, the green-haired man with the glasses is Midorima Shintarou, the extremely tall man is Murasakibara Atsushi, and the redhead is Akashi Seijuuro." Everyone shook Kagami's hand.

"I'll go make dinner. Would you like to help Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looked at Kagami.

"Uh… yeah sure," Kagami said as he followed Kuroko to the kitchen.

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

Everyone had finished eating dinner two hours ago and had already retired to their rooms. Kuroko and Kagami had been working ever since, trying to decide for a topic on their poem. They had created a couple of rough drafts but none of them were good enough in their eyes.

"Kagami-kun I think we should call it a night." Kuroko got up and began to put his things away.

Kagami yawned. "Yeah, definitely. Where am I staying tonight again?"

"You'll be staying here," Kuroko headed towards the door but was suddenly stopped by Kagami's arms around his waist.

"Then where will you stay?" Kuroko looked up to Kagami, seeing a twinkle of what he believed was hope.

"I'll just stay with Murasakibara-kun."

"Oh, alright." And with that, Kuroko left.

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

There was a knock at the door. "Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko peaked his head around to see Murasakibara eating a bag of chocolate chip cookies while watching his flat screen television.

"Kuro-chin come in," Murasakibara patted the spot next to him.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Kuroko asked as he joined him on his bed.

"Yeah sure." Murasakibara placed his bag of cookies in his nightstand and turned towards Kuroko. "Do you wanna have sex?" Murasakibara's blunt question made Kuroko's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Um. Uh," Kuroko's face stayed its usual stoic composure but on the inside he was having trouble answering the question.

Seeing Kuroko blush and stutter made Murasakibara hard. "So cute Kuro-chin."

Murasakibara leaned over Kuroko and began to kiss him, licking his lips. But before Kuroko gave him access he remembered something.

"Wait I have to show Kagami-kun where the bathroom is," Kuroko said, already pulling away to get up, but he hadn't made it far because he was now pushed against the wall closest to the door.

"He can find it on his own." Kuroko then realized that Murasakibara's voice had deepened with lust and he had a boner.

"But . . ." He was silenced by Murasakibara's lips, pressing into his own. This time Kuroko allowed his tongue to roam his mouth immediately, and their tongues teasingly flicked against each other.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko gasped as they pulled apart.

One of Murasakibara's hands found its way down to Kuroko crotch while he grabbed Kuroko's hand and put it on his dick as well, both of them moaned as they gave each other a hand job through their pants.

"Mmm, Kuro-chin's so delicious," Murasakibara groaned as he brought his hand around to Kuroko's lower back, causing him to moan.

"Mura . . . Murasakibara . . . kun."

As they continued kissing Murasakibara's hand traveled farther down Kuroko's back, finding its way into his pants. His giant hand covered Kuroko's butt completely, he squeezed the firm tush a few times then slipped his hand under his boxers.

"Murasaki—no, Atsushi," Kurako moaned as Murasakibara's middle finger was pushed into his hole. This turned Murasakibara on even further making him add a second finger, a little too roughly.

"Hah!" Kuroko panted as the large fingers shifted back and forth, stretching him, preparing Kuroko for something that will have him screaming in pleasure.

As Murasakibara continued his ministrations he noticed Kuroko relaxing and loosening up, which gave him the signal that Kuroko was ready. He pulled his fingers out and pulled both of their pants and boxers off. He turned Kuroko around so he was now facing the wall.

"Are you ready, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nearly came hearing Murasakibara's husky and lust-filled voice saying his name.

"T-take me Atsushi." And with that Murasakibara pushed his length all the way in, gripping Kuroko's hips with a bruising force.

"God damn you're still so . . ." Murasakibara mumbled, placing his hand on the wall to support himself.

It was then that Murasakibara started to move. "Ah! Atsu—" Kuroko was cut off as his sweet spot was struck, sending him into a frenzy. His hand tightened its hold on Murasakibara's fingers as his the other shot back to hold on to the hand that gripped his hips.

"Ah h-harder," Kuroko moaned. Murasakibara complied immediately.

"You're amazing Tetsuya, " Murasakibara moaned, starting to roughly slam into Kuroko.

"Atsushi, I'm gonna . . ." Kuroko couldn't finish, his words breaking off into breathy moans.

Hearing this Murasakibara leaned towards Kuroko, still maintaining that bruising pace. "Look at me."

Kuroko turned his head towards Murasakibara when his lips were captured in yet another kiss.

"Let's cum together," Murasakibara said, pulling away for a second before leaning back to continue kissing Kuroko. After a few more thrusts they came at the same time.

"I love you Tetsuya," Murasakibara said as they both slide to the ground in an tired heap

Kuroko turned to Murasakibara and captured his lips in a slow, languid kiss. "I love you too, Atsushi."

"We should go shower," Murasakibara suggested, though in reality he didn't want to get up.

"Yeah, and we're gonna have to clean up the mess," Kuroko said, motioning to the cum splattered about the room. Their pants lined the floor, and their boxers were a few feet away.

"Alright," Murasakibara pouted, then smiled. "But first a shower." He then picked Kuroko up and dragged him to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

"Fine." Kuroko sighed in reluctance as they got up and went to the connecting bathroom.

Chapter 7 end

So what did you guys think and yeah I know it's late but I tried to make it longer. Once again thanks to those who followed, faved, and reviewed I love reading what you guys think, so thank you. And also you go thank and check out Alyssa James she a great beta. See you all next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Love So Sweet

Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I really appreciate the support.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

NOTE: Momoi is male in this story.

_Thoughts_

CHAPTER 8

_"Come now Kuroko, I won't hurt them. All you have to do is leave them," said the mysterious voice that hid in the shadows. Kuroko looked around in what he rarely felt. Fear._

_"Who are you?" Kuroko regained some of his composure. "And who would get hurt?"_

_A dark chuckle rang through the room. "Who? The people you love of course, and who I am is not of any importance."_

_"Why would they get hurt?"_

_"Because they're monsters and monsters must be destroyed?"_

_"They're not monsters," Kuroko insisted, but by the deep chuckle that sounded through the room spoke something that made his skin crawl._

_"Oh yes they are and let me tell you every monster has a weakness, do you wanna know theirs?" Kuroko didn't like where this was going, but he nodded anyways, unsure. "It's you!"_

Kuroko jolted awake with a single tear falling down his face. Quickly, he sat up, wiping his eye. "Why did that feel so real?" He then looked down at the purple mass of hair that was laying next to him, suddenly grateful he hadn't woken his lover.

Kuroko sighed; the alarm clock read a blue five-thirty. _Guess I should go start breakfast._ He didn't know why but the dream he had . . . it'd felt so real and that scared him to the core. The thought that he would have had to choose between his lovers' safety or staying in their arms scared him. But he knew what he would choose.

Kuroko untangled himself from the blankets, moving Murasakibara's arms as he kissed him on the temple and made his way out of the room.

_"I wonder how Kagami-kun slept?" _ Kuroko thought of his friend as he descended down the stairs. "_I should've showed him where the bathroom was . . ." _Now instead of feeling scared, he felt guilty for being so selfish and not helping his guest. But when he thought about it he wasn't truly to blame. It's just when Murasakibara wants something he'll doing anything to keep it, and Murasakibara just happened to want him.

"Mornin' Kuroko." Kuroko's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by none other than Kagami himself.

"Good morning Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke in his usual deadpanned voice but on the inside he was surprised, for he hadn't expected Kagami to be an early riser.

"So what are you makin' for breakfast?" Kagami asked, watching Kuroko walk through the kitchen to gather what he needed.

"I'm making eggs, bacon, and toast," Kuroko responded with a side glance at Kagami.

His stomach rumbled and he laughed sheepishly. "That sounds great."

Kuroko continued on with making breakfast, just barely remembering to add extra to feed Kagami as well.

"Kagami-kun I would like to apologize for last night," Kuroko said.

"Why are you apologizing for last night?"

"Well I didn't show you to the bathroom like I should have."

"Oh! It's okay, I ended up stumbling upon Kise's room and he showed me." Kagami waved his hand dismissing Kuroko's guilt.

"Kise?" Kuroko delicate brow rose an inch. Just last night Kagami was using 'san' after all of his lovers' names but now for Kise . . .

"Haha yeah well – we found out we have a lot in common. I didn't know they played basketball!"

Kuroko glanced away. "They rarely play anymore."

"Why?" Kagami asked, turning his head away hoping to hide the blush that spread across his face.

"Well they all get competitive and really into it when they play against each other." Kuroko stared at the pan with eggs in it as he spoke. "I only played with them once and I ended up getting hurt."

"Really?" Kagami raised a brow. "How?"

"Well as you know I'm really only good at passes, so when I went to pass to Aomine-kun Murasakibara-kun ran and stood in front of my pass. I didn't have enough time to redirect the pass so it bounced straight off his chest and into my face." He hummed thoughtfully. "That would've been last summer."

Kagami's jaw was practically on the floor. "How bad were you hurt?!"

"Well the pass wasn't as fast as usual so it only smashed into my face. My nose bled and for two weeks I had two black eyes." Kuroko paused again, the only sound the sizzling of eggs on the skillet. "They've felt bad ever since so they don't play with me anymore."

"Wow," Kagami replied dumbly, unable to think of anything else. He never would have thought that the people Kuroko speaks so highly of would get competitive enough to hurt Kuroko, even on accident. It just doesn't seem possible to him, even if it was an accident.

"It's almost time for everyone to come down for breakfast," Kuroko said, quickly changing the subject.

"Ah, what time is it?"

"About six," Kuroko said, pointing to the clock near the entrance.

"Oh." Kagami was about to start another conversation when Momoi came jogging into the kitchen.

"Tetsu-kun! Good morning!" Ah, Momoi—still as boisterous as ever, even in in the wee hours.

"Good morning Momoi-kun." Kuroko picked up the toast and placed one on each plate.

"Good morning Kagami-kun! Did you sleep well?"

"Ahaha, yeah – had a hard time falling asleep though."

"Oh? Why is that?" Momoi asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit.

"Ummm, I heard some funny noises and it kept me up." Kagami said, blushing like a school girl talking to her crush.

That caught Kuroko's attention. He looked up from the plate he had now placed on the table, being very careful to keep his face as blank as possible. _"Did he hear us last night?" _

"Morning." A grunt came from the entrance of the kitchen from Kuroko's tanned lover Aomine. He walked over to Kuroko giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm Kuro-chin the food smells delicious." This time it was Murasakibara who walked in, wrapping his arms around Kuroko in a quick hug before he went to the table to eat. One by one the rest came down as well and soon everyone was at the table, eating.

"So Taiga what career do you plan on pursuing after you graduate?" Akashi asked, in that tone of voice a father might use meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time.

"I . . . uh . . . I actually want to be a firefighter," Kagami stuttered, uncomfortable by the red head's piercing stare.

"Oh? Why? I would've thought you wanted to be a professional basketball player."

"Haha, I wanted to, but a few years ago I was saved by a firefighter and I came to respect them. The way they put their lives on the line, and the fact that they help people in need . . ."

Everyone turned their heads up from their food to Kagami, surprise evident on almost all their faces except for two.

_"Who knew Kagami-kun could be so kind?" _Kuroko thought.

And so they all continued to eat their breakfast, talking about many different topics.

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

"Man Kuroko you live a pretty lavish lifestyle," Kagami said as they sat in the back of the town car that was taking them to school.

"Why do say that?" Kuroko hadn't looked away from the window to ask.

"Well your house is big for one – it's like two stories! And god only knows how many rooms and bathrooms you've go—"

"Seven bedrooms and seven bathrooms."

Kagami's head swung around to look at Kuroko. "You say it like it's nothing."

"Because it's not."

"To you maybe, but to me, it's crazy! Your living room is nearly two times the size of mine, your TV takes up half the wall, your kitchen looks like it's covered in really expensive marble . . . Come on that's not just lavish that's spoiled."

"I'm not spoiled. Someone who's spoiled can't live without those things but I can live without all of them." If truth be told there were things Kuroko couldn't live without but they were his lovers and if he had to live without them then he would be an empty shell.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagami. "So after school do you want to walk to Maji Burger?"

Kuroko looked up, thinking. "Sure," he said at last, acting as nonchalant as possible; but on the inside he pictured the vanilla milkshake sparkling in its oh-so-delicious glory.

"Cool." And for the rest of the ride, they fell into a comfortable silence.

_-After school-_

The final bell had just rang for the day and Kuroko and Kagami were packing up their things, ready to leave.

"You ready Kuroko?" Kagami asked, walking up to the shorter teen.

"Yeah let's go."

As they were walking, Kagami said, "Can you believe how close the Inter-High Tournament is? Two weeks, right?"

"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday when we started our first year," Kuroko said walking a little faster when he thought of the sweet treat that awaited him at Maji Burger.

"Haha yes, it feels like just yesterday we meet." Kagami stole a glance at Kuroko.

"Do you remember when we had to go on top of the roof and yell everyone our dreams?"

"Haha of course I remember that—that was the first step to becoming the great team we are today," Kagami said.

As they reminisced about the past they paid less and less attention to their surroundings, and before they knew it they had made it to Maji Burger.

"Welcome sir what can I get you?" The young man behind the cash register asked Kagami.

"I'll have twenty hamburgers and one large vanilla milkshake."

The cashier's eyes widened. "U-um sir, are you sure? That seems a bit . . . excessive."

"Kai!" From behind him came up a silver-haired man, giving Kagami a small grin. "Don't question our number one customer! I'm sorry Kagami-san, Kai is new."

"It's okay Manger-san," Kagami said, waving off his concern.

"Okay, twenty hamburgers and one large shake comin' right up."

Kagami waited about five minutes for his order, nearly drooling when it was finally ready. Turning around, he walked to the table they usually sat at when they went to Maji Burger.

"Here you go." Kagami handed Kuroko his large milkshake.

"Thanks. So Kagami-kun, I was thinking . . . Next time we have an overnight project could we go to your house?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. That sounds fine."

Just as Kagami was about to speak again, he was interrupted by an unknown person.

"Ah! Kuroko-kun, it's been a while since we met!"

Kuroko looked up to the person, recognizing his eyebrows instantly. "Oh hello Hanamiya-san."

"I knew it was you – you're the only one I know with such light hair." Hanamiya grinned "So how are you?" He glanced at Kagami. "And who's this?"

"I'm good, and this is my friend Kagami-kun."

"Nice to meet you Kagami-kun."

"It's nice to meet you too . . . Hanamiya-san?"

Hanamiya nodded. "I know we barely know each other but this weekend would you like to go and play a few rounds of basketball?"

Kuroko looked up. "Yeah it sounds fun. What do you say Kuroko?" It was Kagami who answered first.

"Uh sure."

"Do you mind if I bring like – well, like five or six friends?"

"I'm sure we can get a few people – I mean, we _are_ on a basketball team so they should be happy to come out," Kagami said with such excitement that he could put a five-year-old to shame.

"Alright cool, let's exchange numbers and I'll text you the court we'll be playing on."

After Kuroko and Kagami gave him their numbers, Hanamiya left with a smile on his face. About an hour after that Kuroko had finished his shake and Kagami finished his burgers so they went outside to the car that was there to pick them up.

xxXLoveSoSweetXxx

At about eight o'clock everyone had eaten dinner, showered, and was dressed for bed; but in Kise's room three people were working up quite the sweat. Those people were Kuroko, Aomine, and Kise. Kuroko was currently on one hand and his knees. He's on one hand because he was busy sucking and stroking Aomine's dick. And Kise is behind him thrusting into him.

"Shit Kuroko," Aomine cursed throwing his head back.

"Mmmm," Kuroko moaned around Aomine's dick as Kise gave a hard thrust against his prostate.

"You're so tight Kuroko." Kise thrusted faster, feeling like he might explode at any second. The sight of Kuroko sucking Aomine's dick and the fact that Kuroko was squeezing him so tightly brought him closer to his climax faster than anything else.

"I love you so much Kuroko, you're so fucking good." Kise wasn't one to usually curse but while having sex with Kuroko he couldn't control himself. "Fuck I'm . . . Ah! Kuroko!" Kise thrusted once more before he came.

Kuroko felt cum fill his ass, but he still continued to suck Aomine's dick. He soon felt a hand weave its way through his hair, the fingers pulling him closer.

"I love you to Kuroko," Aomine said as he thrusted into Kuroko mouth.

"Mmm," Kuroko moaned.

"God damn I'm close."

As Kuroko felt the hand loosen its grip on his hair he pulled away and his hand picked up the pace immediately.

"Ah!" Aomine yelled out as he came directly on Kuroko's face.

As Aomine came Kise's hand went around Kuroko's waist and grasped his member and begun to stroke him.

"Ha!" Kuroko gasped unable to wipe the cum off his face.

Kise pulled Kuroko back to sit on him after he let go of Kuroko's member and Aomine went in between Kuroko's legs and started to suck his dick now.

"Mm," Kuroko moaned as he laced both his hands in Aomine's hair.

Aomine bobbed his head up and down for about five minutes till Kuroko came in his mouth, throwing his head back with a shout.

After Kuroko caught his breath he wiped his face and rolled off Kise's lap and onto his back. Both Kise and Aomine laid on either side of him.

"I love you both to so much," he mumbled as he started to drift into sleep.

"Goodnight Kuroko," Aomine and Kise said at the same time as they fell asleep.

Ok I'm so sorry it's late, school started and I've been trying to plan the prequel to the story so don't worry. And also thank Alyssa James she's an awesome beta. And I'm sorry the lemon is so short and the chapter as well. So I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
